


1 time Bram didn't propose and 5 times he did

by Meiilan



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Courtship, M/M, two nerds not quite gettign it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 14:24:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5970222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meiilan/pseuds/Meiilan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The struggles of Professor Bram Kenric to get a definite answer to that one question from the love of his live.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1 time Bram didn't propose and 5 times he did

**1\. The dragon was just a gift**

The expedition into the Frostback Basin was a huge success and the Inquisitor even agreed to leave the dragon’s carcass in Bram’s care. This would make for a wonderful gift for Frederic. Bram did not expect however, the carcass to be directly delivered to the university. It had already gathered quite a crowd, when someone finally managed to drag the draconologist out of his office. When Frederic finally appeared outside, there were hundreds of students and university-staff gathered around the carcass, whispering about various theories as to why the professor of Andrastian History was bringing home a dragon. Standing on top of the dragon’s head, Bram spread his arms as soon as he saw Frederic and beamed at him. “Look at what Ah got ye, Frederic!” A collective gasp went through the masses and all heads turned around to the dumbfounded draconologist. Will he accept it?

**2\. first proposal: The Noble Way**

After the gifted dragon was apparently well-received, Bram finally decided to become serious with his long-term lover. Being raised as a proper noble son, of course he wrote home to his parents first. As the third son he was pretty much free to marry whomever he liked, as long as it wasn’t some kind of scandalous criminal. After Bram had told his parents of the man in question, a letter arrived not a week later at Frederic’s office, that contained Bram’s entire noble genealogy, an official document acknowledging his title as “Leird Kenric”, as well as a rough estimation of Bram’s possible inheritance. It was customary among nobles to show the courted partner what benefit they would gain from a marriage. Apparently it was not customary in Serault, for all it served was for Frederic to treat Bram as if he could explode at any given second for a total of two weeks after the arrival of the letter. It seemed, as if Bram would need a different approach.

**3\. second proposal: The Ferelden Way**

After a bit of research, Bram found an old chantry scripture about Ferelden dowry customs. He _tried_ to find some on customs from Serault, but alas without success. So, this would have to do. After gathering the required items - and a considerable amount of courage - Bram one sunny morning stood in front of Janette’s rom with three goats and a sheaf of wheat. Actually the scripture said to give the dowry to the bride’s mother, but since Frederic never talked about his family, Bram went to the next best mother-like person in his life, Bram knew of: Frederic’s assistant. After spending an hour explaining to the dumbfounded Janette that this was indeed a dowry intended for the successful courtship of Frederic, all it earned the crestfallen historian was a good ten minutes of wheezing laughter from Frederic’s assistant. It seemed, as if more drastic actions were required.

**4\. third proposal: The Avvar Way**

A week later, Frederic’s biology class became witness to a live action demonstration of Avvar marriage customs. A good fifteen minutes into the course the door flew open and in stormed no other than history professor Bram Kenric, dressed in nothing but the traditional Starkhaven-kilt, war-paint on his face and his surprisingly well-toned upper-body. A look of grim determination on his face, he walked right up to Frederic, threw the taller man over his shoulder with ease and then said to the stunned classroom: “Class is dismissed. Ah’m kidnappin’ mah bride.” Then he left with his prize under the excited cheers of Frederic’s students. While this approach did earn Bram a whole night of quite mind-blowing sex, he still got no answer from Frederic. Which lead Bram to the conclusion, that Frederic would not understand him unless he became as literal as possible.

**5\. fourth proposal: The Desperate Way**

A few days after the bride kidnapping, Bram gathered his last shreds of courage and burst into Frederic’s room, exclaiming: “Frederic, we’ve been lovers fur quite a while noo, an’ Ah was wonderin’ if ye could consider marryin’ me sometime in th’ near future.” That earned him a surprised look. Slowly Frederic asked. “You mean, the dragon wasn’t-?” - “Wasnae what?” That was when Bram recognized the catalogues spread on Frederic’s table. Flower-arrangements, tableware, wedding-dresses - these were catalogues for someone, who was organizing a wedding. Just when realization dawned on Bram’s face, Frederic hastily shoved the catalogues into the waste-bin. With a ‘nevermind that’ the historian was shoved out the office and the door banged shut in his face. Knowing Frederic, he would probably brood for weeks on this misunderstanding.

**6\. fifth proposal: The Final Way**

So close to success Bram could of course not allow Frederic to retreat into his shell again. So a good hour later a human skull was brought to Frederic’s office, holding a sheet of paper between it’s teeth. On the paper, Bram’s scrawly script was saying: _“You know, I still want to marry you, even though you got **a head** of me there.” _ Students of Bram’s history course claimed that day, that they saw their professor leave the classroom only to be whisked away by a fast moving red blur. A little later a letter from Bram arrived at his parent’s estate, starting with the words: “Dear mother and father, I’m pretty sure me and Frederic are finally engaged. He has yet to give me a conclusive answer, but he is already planning the wedding. So the probability for a marriage is at approximately 98%.”


End file.
